


Беглец

by medichka_shani



Category: Claymore
Genre: Cannibalism, Dark, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:56:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8593411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: He went down South / And crossed the border / Left the chaos & disorder (c) Джим Моррисон, The Celebration of the Lizard





	

**Author's Note:**

> беты: Китахара, Irgana

Он входит в город перед самым закатом, в час, когда местная стража вот-вот закроет на ночь ворота. Вкладывает гроши в ладони солдат, пожимает чужие руки, едва заметно, по-дружески толкает плечом о плечо. Солдаты смеются и искренне рады подачке. Он так устал, что не может найти в себе сил улыбнуться в ответ.

Скот завели в стойла, хозяйки уже поснимали белье от вечерней росы, собаки брешут за каждой оградой. Кошки шипят, перебегая ему дорогу. Исли наклоняется, ловит одну, прижимает к груди. Так и заходит в трактир, почесывая ее за ухом, и только там выпускает.

Нищий, сидящий при входе, тянет к нему сложенные ковшом ладони.

Исли перехватывает его за запястье, заставляет наклониться ближе, говорит в испуганно распахнутые желтые, с вертикальным зрачком глаза:

– Жди возле ворот завтра вечером. Не придешь – отыщу и расплющу в лепешку.

Стоит упасть на скамью и закрыть глаза, как он видит дороги. Множество еле заметных стежек через поля, разъезженные тракты, сухие белые пески юга, каменистые растрескавшиеся плоскогорья запада. Сотни дорог, которые он исходил, по которым теперь бежал.

Исли вздрагивает от скрипа половиц. Хозяйка безмолвно ставит перед ним миску и кружку. От женщины пахнет потом, свежей выпечкой, молоком, хлевом. Исли проводит пальцами по ее спине вдоль хребта, и женщина жмурится от удовольствия.

Чумазый ребенок встает на кривых ножках, покачиваясь, идет через всю комнату, направляясь в сторону тлеющего очага.

Не отрываясь от жаркого, Исли предупреждающе вытягивает перед ним одну ногу. Малыш наваливается на сапог сверху, ухмыляется широкими розовыми деснами с одиноко белеющими первыми зубами.

– Хозяйка! – Исли указывает на ребенка костью. – Помой его, он обделался.

Жена трактирщика пожимает плечами, и Исли приходится повторить:

– Помой его целиком. Живо.

Кто-то дотрагивается до его спины, и Исли морщится: с некоторых пор он не выносит любой неожиданности.

– Эй ты, бродяга, – говорит позади него грубый голос. – Кто ты такой, чтобы командовать нашими бабами?

Исли оборачивается, улыбается из-под отросшей, закрывающей глаза челки так, что сводит скулы.

– Все хорошо, друг, – говорит он, похлопывая разбойничьего вида мужика по плечу – совсем легко, но мужик садится на свою скамью так, словно его придавило тяжелой балкой. – Я просто люблю чистоту. Пусть хозяйка сделает и мне ванну. Я заплачу.

К нему постепенно теряют интерес – все, кроме девушки за дальним столом. Она теребит платок на шее и смотрит не отрываясь. Кошка под лавкой трется о ее ноги, предупреждающе взмякивает. Исли сжимает челюсти, разгрызая баранью кость, высасывает костный мозг. Вытирает с пальцев густой желтый жир – и приглашающе поводит рукой.

На лестнице Исли пропускает девушку вперед и будто случайно преграждает дорогу другим постояльцам, вызывая заминку. Разворачивается боком, трется плечом о протискивающихся мимо него людей. Провожает их долгим взглядом.

В комнате, залитой лунный светом, девушка усаживает его на кровать, разувает, расстегивает на нем пояс. Когда она сбрасывает свои одежды, взгляд Исли скользит по худым ключицам, выпирающим ребрам, сальным волосам и следам старых шрамов. Не слишком способствует возбуждению. Исли кладет руку ей на плечо, мягко поглаживает затылок, надавливает, предлагая опуститься. И пока девушка, закрыв глаза, терпеливо вылизывает его вялый член и мошонку, Исли мысленно продолжает лениво «раздевать» ее в своей голове – вспарывая смуглую кожу на животе, отгибая в сторону вместе с прослойками мышц и жира, погружая руки в плотное скользкое тепло сальника, пропуская между пальцами пульсирующие непослушные змеи кишок… Низ его живота сводит судорога, подмышки и яйца потеют, член поднимается, упираясь девушке в горло. Исли легко, как пушинку, подхватывает девицу и усаживает на себя, натягивая ее на свой член до основания. У нее вырывается вздох, глаза закатываются, на губах блестит ниточка слюны. Они скачут долго – конь и его всадница, жертва и охотник, и, сжимая в ладонях ее овальные груди или прижимаясь ртом к выгнутой в сладком пароксизме шее, Исли немного жалеет: он с куда большим удовольствием погрузил бы лицо в развороченный живот, он сожрал бы ее еще теплой – но сейчас она куда полезнее ему живой.

Он кончает в растраханную дыру, а затем заставляет все повторить, изливаясь в покрытый заедами скользкий рот, придерживая девушку жесткими пальцами за подбородок, чтобы наверняка проглотила.

Когда она покидает его, нетвердо стоя на ногах, Исли раздевается полностью, сыплет в давно остывшую лохань сухие травы: полынь, чернокорень, полевую мяту и прочие, отбивающие запах загнанного, усталого зверя. Кое-что из этого сбора ядовито для человека, но Исли давно перестал сравнивать себя с людьми. Конь, всадник, охотник и жертва – он все это сразу. Желтые сухие дороги, истоптанные его сапогами, знают о нем всю правду. Сейчас он кто угодно, только не человек.

Утром Исли идет по городу, ест на ходу абрикос, чувствуя, как по деснам растекается густой сок. Он неслышно касается людей раскрытой ладонью, и ему кажется, что от его руки продолжаются невидимые тяжи бурой слизи, пачкающей их одежды. Исли улыбается, пожимает руки торговцам фруктами и рыбой, обнимает девушек, хлопает по плечам стариков. Он никогда в жизни не делил ни с кем столько прикосновений.

У ворот мнется вчерашний йома, испуганно косится, но не смеет удрать. На глазах у стражи Исли скидывает с плеч теплый плащ, стаскивает через голову рубашку.

– На! – говорит он и, видя, что йома растерян и колеблется, повторяет, самую капельку выпустив в его сторону йоки. – Возьми, бедняга. Бери и носи, кому говорят!

Йома поспешно скидывает свои лохмотья, закутывается в плащ, шевелит ноздрями. Исли проходит мимо него, напоследок несильно придавив тяжестью своей йоки и, кивнув стражам, шагает в ворота.

Уже подойдя к реке, он в последний раз оборачивается, смотрит назад. Ему кажется, что город опутан его запахом, как нитями пряжи, багровая паутина повисла между домам, и, здороваясь за руку, обнимаясь, совокупляясь, люди обмениваются его запахом, а уезжая из города, разносят его по деревням. В недрах города – девушка, унесшая в себе его семя. Пусть она будет там, когда придут Пожиратели, думает Исли с равнодушием гонимой лисицы, прыгая в первую попавшуюся лодку. Это немного отвлечет и запутает их, а когда они снова откроют клыкастые пасти и устремятся по следу – по тонкой, еле уловимой стежке его запаха, – он уже будет достаточно далеко. Где-то у следующего безымянного города, который ненадолго его приютит.


End file.
